


Jus Primae Noctis

by Suspicious_Creature



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Ritual Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Creature/pseuds/Suspicious_Creature
Summary: Sabrina gets married to Caliban and the Dark Lord decides to claim his right to the bride's first night.
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman, The Dark Lord | Satan/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Jus Primae Noctis

So, his darling daughter had gotten married. Admittedly, she'd looked lovely in that blood-red dress and it had caused an unusual sensation in the cavity that would have housed his heart had he had one. But as things were, he confined himself to have his dark eyes follow every movement of the newly-wed couple as they danced full of anticipation and eventually stumbled through their bedroom door to celebrate the last part of these infernal nuptials.

He followed them at a less than discreet distance. Nobody questioned it, why would they? It was his right to be part of this – the right of the first night that was owed to every ruling lord. A pleased smirk pulled at the corner of his lips when he spotted them on the bed. Caliban's hand had wandered under the many-layered skirt, apparently just as eager as his beautiful bride. When the prince caught sight of him though, he immediately withdrew, leaving a flustered Sabrina behind. "My lord," he hastened to get in an upright position, the rather prominent bulge in his trousers making a proper curtsy somewhat impossible. Lucifer waved him off with a mock benevolent smile.

"I can see things are progressing nicely," his eyes roved over Sabrina's body who immediately tried to put her skirts in order.  
"What are you doing here, Dad?" she sounded embarrassed. "We're kind of busy." She gestured between herself and Caliban.

"Oh yes, I can see that." He glided over to the bed and sat on its cover. It garnered him a raised eyebrow from his daughter and Caliban taking an almost imperceptible step away from them. Good, at least the boy understood the rules. His gaze wandered back to his beautiful daughter and took her hand. Gently he placed a kiss on it, which seemed to soften her a little bit. "Dad?" she asked.

"Daughter?" Of course, he was playing with her, but the look of confusion on her face was delightful.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

He studied her face, its unmarred beauty was something she'd keep for a very long time and it sparked another elusive sensation in him. He was tempted to call it warmth. So he stroked her cheek, tracing the line of her jaw and then up to her cherry-red lips. With his thumb pad he parted them. Her mouth gave way immediately and in her eyes gleamed a new light of understanding.

"Jus primae noctis,” he said, “or as the French would call it, _le droit du seigneur_.”

Those green eyes narrowed in apprehension, and she moved out of his reach. “You can’t be serious about that.” But when Lucifer just kept on smiling in a more than suggestive way, her gaze drifted to her husband, help-seeking. “Caliban?”

“It is the way, my Queen,” he stood ramrod straight, not really looking at her, yet at the same time his arousal didn’t seem to have abated. “The jus primae noctis ensures a blessed union.”

“It does,” Lucifer purred, inching closer to her on the bed, his fingers sneaking around her upper arm. He pulled her in and she didn’t resist, still she uttered a token protest, rolling her eyes. It couldn’t really cover up the slight blush that had started to paint her porcelain cheeks in the warmest of colors though. Lucifer chuckled. “Abandon this ill-founded sense of propriety, daughter. You are the Queen of Hell, so your marriage shall adhere to every ceremony our infernal realm has to offer.”

Sabrina lowered her eyes. It was usually demure and quite the sight coming from his high-spirited daughter. And while it had the arousal stir in his loins, it wasn’t quite his Sabrina. He took her chin and guided her face up again until the challenging look in her eyes was all focused back on him. Lucifer cackled, oh how he loved himself a rebel.

So he leant in and kissed her. Her lips tasted just as sweet as their ruddy color suggested. It was virginal temptation and vampish allure, and it only underlined that she was his daughter indeed. A feeling a deep vindication spread through his hollow chest as his arm snaked around her trim waist and pulled her flush against him, his teeth worrying her at her soft plump lip. She gasped, then started pushing at his chest.

“Dad… Dad, stop!” She wriggled in his embrace, craning her neck and searching for Caliban’s gaze. It gave him the perfect opportunity to move his ministrations there and start nibbling on the white flesh. Another breathless gasp escaped her. “Dad! Caliban, do something!”

“I really can’t, my Queen.” His hands were folded over his crotch. He looked flushed too. “It is a husband’s duty to heed his lord’s rule and support his wife in any way he can.”

“Listen to him, darling daughter,” he purred and felt her writhe beneath his touch. “Caliban is a dutiful husband indeed. He knows the proper conduct.” His ghosting breath against her neck turned her skin to gooseflesh, and another satisfied smirk graced his lips.

“But Dad…” she whined; the sentence interrupted by another surprised gasp when his hand wandered underneath her skirt not far from the place Caliban had so recently claimed as his own. She pushed against him, yet at the same time she also seemed to pull, unable to properly make up her mind. “Dad,” she breathed, “can’t Caliban join us?”

Oh? He looked up, studying her face before his gaze wandered to the waiting prince whose posture suggested that he seemed quite eager for that prospect.

“Maybe later,” Lucifer answered vaguely, and the prince’s shoulders slumped. “For the privilege to take the virginal flower belongs to the lord.” He crawled over her, and Sabrina’s hands were pushing no more. He guided them above her head, holding them in place while he took in her scent. She was just as deliciously floral as her dress suggested - a deadly rose, _une fleur du mal_ \- as she lay there with her eyes closed and a charming blush adorning her cheeks.

“Unholy virgin,” he whispered. One of his hands burrowed into the layers of sheer fabric, taking hold of them, and then, with one yank, he ripped the dress apart. Sabrina cried out in surprise, instinctively trying to cover herself, yet Lucifer held on to her. “Shh, daughter,” he soothed. “All is the way it is supposed to be.” His eyes wandered over her exposed body, taking in the creamy white skin with undisguised hunger. Her bosom was heaving, the pale cusps inviting the Dark Lord to sinful acts. He clasped them with the intention to devour, his face moving lower to catch one of the delightful buds between his teeth.

Sabrina sighed, and Caliban uttered a small, suppressed whine, his posture now folding in on himself. Lucifer didn’t need to look up to be aware of the young husband’s agony. Instead, he allowed himself to feel this moment of triumph before he returned to his previous occupation with renewed vigor. He suckled on the puffy rose nipples and delighted in the breathless moans that elicited.

Inconspicuously his hand wandered between her legs, teasing the hot flesh there. Sabrina wasn't wearing any undergarments; it wasn't part of the tradition and at least something in which she'd adhered to custom. He slid his fingers between her wet folds and immediately earned another moan. "Dad!" she cried, burying her face in the silken pillows. He smirked and let his fingers rub tiny circles around her clit.

"I adore virgins," he stated casually while his dark eyes remained fixed on her crotch and the little dusting of hair there, his deft fingers exploring the untouched territory of her sex.

"Why is that?" Sabrina pressed out, her face still turned to the side and lips slightly parted.

"Isn't it obvious?" he placed a kissed on her exposed breasts and twisted his fingers to slide into her hot cavern. "They're so receptive." Her eyes widened and as if on command another little gasp escaped her. Lucifer chuckled. "Exactly like this."

"Though I have to say it surprises me that you're in such," he paused, "pristine state. It's rather unusual for witches your age to not have partaken in the pleasures of the flesh." He accentuated his words with another well-executed little twist of his fingers that left Sabrina writhing.

"I-"

"Shhhh," Lucifer soothed again and shook his head. "Never mind the reasons. We are here today to celebrate your deflowering together, just as we should."

Sabrina nodded somewhat dazedly as her gaze found her father's. She was flushed all over and it made for an absolutely stunning sight. Lucifer wetted his lips. "I think it's time, darling daughter."  
He removed his fingers and Sabrina whimpered at the loss. It only encouraged him in his haste to slip out of his own tunic. Caliban, the ever-dutiful husband, even assisted him in this endeavor and took the garments from him, his eyes all the while pointedly avoiding making direct contact. He stepped away from the bed again once Lucifer was disrobed and displayed in his full naked glory. The Dark Lord could feel the prince's heated look on his muscled back and threw him a leery smile over his shoulder before he turned back to Sabrina. She too seemed mesmerized by his beauty, and Lucifer felt vindication thrum through his veins. He might have fallen from Heaven, but the reason why he was called the Morningstar was as valid as ever. He was radiant. And so was she as she looked back at him with expectation and eagerness painted all over her face.

So he kneeled between her spread legs and a placed a tender kiss on her lips. She gave in easily when he positioned himself to enter her sweet young body and looked at him with these incredibly wide green eyes.

He pushed in and Sabrina screamed, her fingernails digging into his back, but he only relented when he was fully sheathed. When he chanced look at her beautiful face, she had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily, wet streaks of tears adorning her cheeks. It was the highest form of art and Lucifer lifted a reverend hand to wipe this proof of her pain away. "Shhh," he whispered. "The worst is over now."

She nodded without opening her eyes, and Lucifer disliked it. So he bent down again and coaxed her rosy lips into another kiss. It got a much more enthusiastic response from her, life returning into her paralyzed limbs and her fingers burying themselves in his hair. He broke the kiss and nuzzled the side of her face. "That's better, isn't it."

Her eyes opened. "Yes," she breathed, her intense gaze focused on him once more. And yes, that's how he wanted her. He smiled his most wicked smile and started moving. It had her widen her eyes and her lips parted involuntarily, forming a soundless O. She was the most divine experience, so sinfully tight as he drove into her, it almost made him admit that this was the other reason why he loved virgins. The way her body clung to his, how it invited him to speed up and let himself get lost in the sensation was the only real temptation he'd known in millennia. He grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. Oh, how he wanted to be one with her, his daughter, his other half!

He groaned. "Sabrina." And she whimpered in response.

Their bodies were in sync now, their breaths one, only interrupted by the occasional moan. Together they moved, and the burning intensity of their coupling eventually culminated in a last forceful thrust that had Lucifer exclaim in pleasure and Sabrina throw back her head.

It left them panting until, eventually, Lucifer chuckled and placed a last affectionate kiss on her forehead. Carefully he pulled out, it still elicited a wince from his sweet daughter, and Lucifer observed the mess that adorned her thighs. It was the most delicious mixture of virginal blood and semen, and for a second the Dark Lord regretted that the sheets on which he'd bedded her weren't white. They would have contrasted the proof of their lawful union much better, but as things were, he limited himself to committing the image to memory for his own personal enjoyment. A true moment of bliss.

As he lay next to her, basking in the afterglow, he reveled in the fact that her naked, pale body wasn't untouched anymore. His sly eyes wandered to the still waiting husband. Caliban was standing where he'd always been, stiff and biding. Lucifer smirked evilly and snaked and arm around Sabrina's waist, pulling her atop of him in a swift movement. She gasped in surprise. "Again?" she asked and looked a bit wary.

Lucifer only smiled and grabbed her chin, moving her pretty face in the direction of her observant spouse. "I think it's time to let Caliban in on the fun." Her face lit up and she nodded eagerly, but Lucifer wasn't quite done with his mischief yet. His possessive hands wandered over her back, and as she sat astride of him, lowered them down to her cheeks, spreading them. "Maybe we'll even allow him another first," he said promisingly, and Caliban gasped.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a second part in which Caliban gets to join them, dunno. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and how you liked it ♥


End file.
